Lost and forgoten
by waterdemon9
Summary: Alright i am reduing this story:: Luna is a girl who lost sight of what love means can one of the quillet pack members help her find the true meaning to love and can she find that she is not the only STANGE one in the world?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** I do not own the story , just the plot and my characters of corse

My name is Luna Kusabana my name means moon flower. My life began to change when I was ten years old. The day that I witnessed my parents murder. I remember that day like it was yesterday it was the day that I turned ten on July ninth. As I was sent to the doctors I was deemed to be an insomniac. I got little to no sleep and if I did sleep it wouldn't be for more than ten-fifteen minutes for I would wake with nothing but the sight of blood nothing but blood. Soon after being in foster care, for half a year I was put into an institute for the insane. I was told that vampires didn't exists, that it was all a part of my imagination. But if it were a part of my imagination then why is it that I happened to see my parents being murdered by one? Why was it that is saw that man drink mother, father and my brother's blood. Of Corse at first I was in a depressed state that my family had been killed but then I remember all the torture that my family put me through. I was always locked away for things that I had never done. It was always my fault. I learned long before I should have that no one was to be trusted. That if anything I was the only one that was true to my word. I realized that love never existed, it was something that was made up, for pathetic people to feel whole. But why dose anyone need love when it is not true I have yet to find out. It disgusts me to see people say they love each other but when you look at their eyes you can tell that it is nothing but a false lie a liar that deserves to see the truth about the world the world is nothing but filled with hate, hate for others and ones self. Long before the "doctors" took me to the institute for the insane I knew that I was different I knew that I would never be like normal what do you call them oh right _**HUMANS**_. Pathetic and unknowing of the real world that they live in. I decided when I first found I could … change… that no one would ever, ever defeat me. The only problem was that I obeyed my family I did what they told me it was as if there was nothing that I could do to stop myself. But now, now that they are gone I can finally be free, free from people, free from orders, free from **_PAIN_**.

**A/N** so this is it so far I am tired and I am going to bed I need sleep. I have been up for 48 hours and I had to work open to close today so yeah I hope that you like it so far please review so that i know if you like it and what not


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTER

Today is the anniversary of the day that I was set free and then shoved into the institute for the mentally insane! What a joke if only people would understand, open their eyes and see for themselves that this world is not what it seems. I am sixteen years old today and I am being sent into foster care. I'm told theirs this family that wants to adopt me. it makes me concerned that a family would want to adopt a girl who is deemed mentally unstable. I guess this is where my story starts over. Kind of like starting a new life only I will **NEVER **forget my old life, it's a reminder that I never want to be a human, weak fragile, breakable and ignorant. I think it would help if I told you why you were reading this, my physiologist wanted me to start keeping a record of what happened in my life that way I could look back and instead of coming to his office and saying nothing happened I could recite what I happened upon that day, what a load of crock if you ask me. whatever Ill start off with how my day started not very exciting I woke up and found gum in my hair. I pulled my red hair to the side and just ripped the gum out, the hair would grow back. I had glared at the girl I shared a room with and was thinking of a plan to make her wish she had never set foot in my room. She would be my 35th roommate since the beginning of the year, to say I'm bad with people would be the understatement of the year… anyways back to my morning before I could follow threw with my plan there was a knock on the door and in walks the lady in charge of the institute followed by my social worker. My inner mind was curious they had never come together before now, I wondered what the big surprise was going to be, most likely a week in solitary oh joy! Not! Mr. Pantaloona and the lady stared at me and asked me to go out into the hall with them. "Luna you have been in here for six years now and me and all of the staff here at West Hills Institute have agreed that you should be evaluated and if you pass the evaluation then there is this nice family that would like to adopt you. I think that it would be in your best interest to live your life like a normal teenager and have fun instead of living here. So what do you say?" I hated the place and in order to be **FREE **nothing existed it was all my imagination or so I had to tell the doctors. I would never believe that Vampires were not real, they were as real as the air I breath. So I started walking down the hall to the group session witch would contain me and five doctors to see if I was truly "**HEALED"** I knocked on the door and waited for them to answer "you can come in Luna" I glared at my escort and opened the door, I surveyed the room before walking in. A nasty habit that I picked up ever since the incident. Once looking around and noting that everything seemed okay I walked in and sat on one of the chairs they offered. The chairs in that office were very uncomfortable, and you'd think they would have given you something nice to sit on since you are the one being looked at like a lab rat. It was a hard wood chair not a nice seat. I looked around at the men and one woman who were sitting there getting ready to evaluate me. 'five people and five heat beats' "Mrs. Kusabana were going to ask you a few questions and show you a few images and if you answer correctly then we will be the ones to see if you are suited for normal civilization, or if you should stay here for a few more years is that understandable?" 'like hell I am going to stay here' I thought "Yes Ms… you can just call me ma'ma. Yes mama." I watched them shuffle through some pictures. " Okay first question did vampires kill your family?" they really get straight to the point don't they? "no sir they didn't" "do vampires exist?" "no sir they don't they are just made up creatures from books to scare little kids. Good good. Next one why do you wait a few seconds to enter a room? I don't see how this is relevant but its because I picked it up from here I always had to wait for some one to make sure that there wasn't someone that I might not like in the room so I always scan to make sure that I can hold myself with dignity and not mess up what I have tried so hard to accomplish. Interesting." Interesting what the hell is that supposed to mean, come on its like mad scientist sitting right in front of me. "Can you tell me what this looks like? Err well it looks like a big blob of black ink splattered on a white card. Alright what about this one? The same as the other one just different splatter marks that's all." To easy. " Alright Mrs. Kusabana you may wait outside until we come with a final answer". And long story short now I am in a car on my way to La Push Washington, straight from Reno Nevada. I wonder what this family is like probably just as insane as the people in the institute. Well for now that's all that I will write I'm trying to get a good look at my surrounding but so far all I see is green forest everywhere….

**A/N::** SORRY it took so long to get out a lot of things have happened and when i went to start up the story again i ended up in the hospital for 7 months but i am back and working on the story


End file.
